Homo superior
Muties, Children of the Atom, Gene Jokes, Human Mutants, Abominations, Demons, Witchbreed, Earthlings, Homo Detritus, Spawn of Satan, Freaks, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes, Homo Mutandis, Genejoke, Genetically challenged, Geeces, Genescrape, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Mostly independent. Representatives among the X-Men, Avengers and Brotherhoods. | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia and Genosha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = A Homo sapien superior (also known as "mutant") is a being born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene." | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | HistoryText = Origin Human mutants (or Homo sapiens superior) were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials". Approximately one million years ago, these beings came to Earth and performed genetic tests and experiments on Earth's highest lifeforms, the nascent human being. To test the versatility of human genes they implanted strands of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit uncanny mutations of the enormous scope in humanity. The abilities granted by the presence of this X-Gene can be minuscule to god-like, as evidenced by the great variety of powers exhibited by the many well known mutants of Earth. For example, many of the X-Men, and former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants are quite powerful, while others possess seemingly trivial abilities. The first recorded human mutant on Earth was Selene, known to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC). En Sabah Nur followed millennia later, born in 30th Century BC Egypt and Garbha-Hsien in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia, China later still. During the time in which Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged, including Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, James Howlett, and Jonas Graymalkin. There was an exponential increase in the mutant population during the 20th century. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. However, earlier forms of mutants, not from Homo sapiens appeared, as Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some estimates place the number at twice that). Secondary Mutation and Beast's hands, after their Secondary Mutation.]] Secondary Mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance. The first known subject is Polaris. Beast is actually the second and it is he who named the phenomenon. Secondary mutation is noted as the appearance of new powers, or an increase in existing powers. The Secondary Mutation, like the release of the Extinction Gene, has been induced by the critical point reached by the world mutant population in 2001. Since the M-Day, there are no new Secondary Mutation subjects. Beast Feline Form Elixir Dichromatimorphic Skin Emma Frost Organic Diamond Form Iceman Living Ice Form Kid Omega Non-Corporeal Disembodied Psychic Consciousness & Polaris Absorbs Negative Emotions, Strength, Invulnerability & Amazonian Size }} 'M-Day' Mutants grew sharply in number during recent years, but on M-Day the Scarlet Witch used her magics to depower approximately 91.4% of the world's mutant population, leaving most without any trace of an X-Gene. At this time, there were less than 200 individuals who were recognized as mutants. Many mutants were later revealed to be powered, having way or other hide their mutant powers or/and their presence to the world. The Decimation was supposed to have affected each DNA's mutant, even separated from his source: Mutant Growth Hormone (MGH) provided by lot of mutants was revealed to be inert, as their origin mutants were depowered. On the other side, Whirlwind's MGH was still active while himself kept his powers. More recently, a clone of the Blob was produce, while his clonal source was still depowered. The Terrigen Mist was used to mimic or reactivate X-Gene granted abilities in several former mutants, but the effects were dangerous and temporary. Almost all mutants from alternate realities residing in the Earth-616 reality retained their powers (i.e. Bishop, Dark Beast, Rachel Grey, Sugar-Man, etc.), but this is apparently just a coincidence, since Jon Spectre lost his powers. There also appears to be some confusion about M-Day's effects on the Multiverse: *According to Forge there were no more mutants in the entire Multiverse. Using a combination of Cerebra's and Nimrod's technologies, he showed to Beast that Age of Apocalypse's, Nimrod's and Bishop's timelines were shut down or empty of mutants. Only two futures with active mutants were discovered later: Earth-1191 (which was earlier "shut down") and Earth-6124. However, Forge was obviously incorrect, as numerous alternate universes with powered mutants have been discovered since, especially by the Exiles. There is no records of non-''Homo sapiens superior'' mutants being depowered, such as Ariel or Ultra-Girl, and neither of Earth-TRN113's mutants, showing the Decimation seems to have affected only the humans mutants carriers of the X-Gene on the 23rd chromosome. Ill mutants from radiations, and not those taking their mutantcy from an X-Gene and granted with powers, aren't been seemed to be affected by the spell, as for Kaga, born from an Hiroshima-bombing radiations-poisoned mother. Also, as there isn't been any proof of mutant depowering though space (The mutant Skrulls of the Cadre K were confirmed powered before the Secret Invasion ) and as Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN193) stated that he and his men were unaffected by the No More Humans spells of his world's Scarlet Witch because they were in outer-space at the time of the House of M , it is possible that the spell only affected Earth (through the Multiverse however). But on the other hand, Doctor Strange showed to Beast that the Scarlet magic had affected left a print in the whole reality. There was only handful of mutants born or activated between M-Day and dispersion of the Phoenix. Avengers vs. X-Men The Phoenix Force came to Earth in order to claim Hope Summers as its host and to restore mutantkind. A conflict erupted between the X-Men who believed that the Phoenix was coming to save mutantkind and the Avengers who believed that the Phoenix was coming to destroy the Earth. After much conflict the X-Men were proven right. Hope Summers and the Scarlet Witch used the Phoenix to reverse the M-Day effect and new mutants began to emerge all across the globe. After the dispersion of the Phoenix and the activation of new mutants, several mutants powers began to be adversely effected. Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Magneto, and Emma Frost have all experienced some level of power instability, while Magik's power were actually enhanced. No former mutants have yet to have regained their powers lost on M-Day after the dispersion of the Phoenix. 'List of Living Mutants' Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. | Habitat = Earth, primarily Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales. Formerly concentrations in Utopia; San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha; Neverland, Canada; Mutant Town, New York | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 | Powers = Variable. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Human intolerance and hatred. Affected by mutant designed weapons and disease (Legacy Virus, HX-N1). Lack of control over their powers. =Biology= Mutation The mutants possess the X-Gene, mutant gene or X-Factor, positioned on the 23rd chromosome, or sexual chromosome. This gene leads (via transcription and translation) to an exotic protein. This protein produce chemical signals inducing mutations on other genes, ending up with mutant organisms, able from various accomplishments. For most of the mutants (except for the babies mutants, or Changelings), the mutations occurs for most of the people during the puberty or under stress pressure, , or well, most of the X-Men rescue stories so it could be speculated that the expression of the X-Gene is stimulated by stress ( adrenaline, cortisol, etc) or sexual hormones (testosterones and oestrogens). Breeding Children of members of the Homo superior race, most often have very similar, exact duplicates, or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Ruby Summers). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Magma). Neither of these results are uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo superior and Homo sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Frost Family Tree, Xavier Family Tree, Summers and Grey Family Tree). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie Family Tree and Rasputin Family Tree) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo superior can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). Cross-breeding Homo superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Dire Wraiths, etc.). Also, the status of mutate or breeding with alien results often in mutant offspring, as for the Fantastic Four's children (Franklin and Valeria Richards, Torus Storm), or Kara Killgrave, who developed mutants abilities similar to her father's. Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) The averred cross-breeding between mutants and humans are unknown, but it is known that they happened to generate mutant hybrids with features beyond the standard of their source-species respective super-beings individuals, the most known example being Namor. Those mutants hybrids have proved (for now) to be fertile for the males (Namor with Atlanteans, human mutates and Plodex) and infertile for the females (Namora with an Atlantean). For more informations, please refer to the Cross-breeding section of the Atlantean article. ''List of Atlantean/Human Hybrids, including Mutant hybrids. They also produce also their own mutants without cross-breeding: List of presumed or confirmed Atlantean Mutants. Asgardians A few Asgardian/Mutant hybrids have been so far, both by female mutant/male Asgardian and inversion. During Rahne Sinclair pregnancy, the Asgardian hybrid was proved to be dangerous for a mutant mother, as he sucked her energy. Except for this one, no reproductive barrier seems to exist between the two species. List of known Asgardian/Mutant Hybrids Deviants (Homo deviare) The hybrids bioengineered from Deviants and mutants genetics were proven to be genetically unstable and died at young ages. No natural hybrids have been seen so far. List of known Deviant/Mutant Hybrids Dire Wraiths James Marks is the only Dire Wraith/Human known, and also a functional mutant. It is unknown if his mother (Marjorie Seaton) was a mutant (or if his Dire Wraith father was an more uncommon mutant). Fairies A few cases of breeding between fairies and mutants or humans have been recorded or supposed. List of known Human/Fairy Hybrids Humans (Homo sapiens) Breeding between Homo superior and Homo sapiens can results in mutants or flat-scans children, as shown by Wolverine's children: Daken and the Mongrels: On six child, only two (Daken and Cannon Foot) were activate mutants (with feral mutations). Those aren't really hybrids, as the mutants and humans aren't really separates species or race, but are only humans possessing or not the X-Gene. They are also fertile.No reproductive barrier, no speciation... Inhumans (Homo inhumanus) However, the union of the mutant Quicksilver and the inhuman Crystal has result in the supposedly cancelling of the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity, leaving their daughter Luna Maximoff a normal human. It is unknown if those hybrids are fertile. Shi'ar On many occasions, Shi'ar and Mutant have been crossed. It is unknown if a reproductive barrier exist, and if those hybrids are fertile. List of known Shi'ar/Mutant Hybrids Transmission of the X-Gene The localization of the X-Gene alternate from an universe to another. On Earth-616, Storm stated it was carried on the female genome, intending that the mother transmitted the mutation , that intend, in genetics, possibly as a mitochondrial localization of the X-Gene. But Hank McCoy states they were set on the 23rd chromosome, which appears to be the sexual chromosomes, or gonosomes. The X-Gene has to be on the chromosome X so, to be carried by both males and females. As Wolverine or Magneto have had children mutants, with both of them two different sapiens women, and female children for Magneto, we can suggest that the mutation is based on a X-linked Dominant disease model, but this not fit for male children, who can't receive the chromosome X from their father. There is so to be more than one factor of transmission, or the X-Gene has to be present on both X and Y chromosomes. On an alternate earth, Pyro stated from his learning that it was the male who carried the mutants genes and transmitted them to their descendants. (that intend, in genetics, possibly as a localization of the X-Gene on the sexual chromosome Y) The many genetic statements on genetic heredity of the X-Gene seems to be incorrect, looking at the diversity of mutants family tree and the distribution of the powers. Also the mutation have shown to be some based on fate, and somehow appears on baseline humans (or "latent mutants"). Alternate Reality Versions Across the Multiverse, many incarnations of the mutants existed. The most recorded ones are similar or presumably similar to the Earth-616 : Homo sapiens evolving into Homo sapiens superior (commonly called ' ''Homo superior ), by the adding of a X-Gene in their genome from different sources. On others time-line, they are known as ' ''Homo mutandis ' (''The Changed Man) on Earth-889 , or '''Mutantur (The Changing Ones) (also called Witchbreed) on Earth-311 . If on the most of the universes, those X-Gene were set by the Celestials, in the Ultimate Universe, the X-Gene are a creation of the US government weapons project, in Canadian facilities. This reality's Wolverine was the first of those mutants, and was called the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting slowly the populations and turning them in mutants. Others mutants, from Earth-TRN113, differed from mutants on Earth-616 in that their X-Genes are not on the 23rd chromosome, but instead on chromosome 13. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day and were invisible to Cerebra's detection, as it was only capable of locate a protein produce on a X-Gene on the chromosome 23. It was stated it was possible that the chromosome 13th carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the scouts to stay hide from device as Cerebra, but this statement was considered less possible as the alternate reality origin of those mutants was confirmed. =Classification= 13s Mutants On Earth-TRN113, the mutants possess X-Genes on the 13th chromosome instead of on the 23rd. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day, and have superpowers coming from their mutations. It was stated that it was possible that the chromosome 13th carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the invading scouts of their reality to stay hide from device as Cerebra, but this hypothesis wasn't used since the extradimensional origin of those mutants was confirmed. Also see the list of 13s Mutants Artificial Mutants On several occasions, people have tried to mimic, reproduce mutants abilities, or even create their own mutants from human materials, in creating some way or others X-Genes. * At some point, the C.I.A. proposed to eighteen death-row prisoners to be the subjects of experimentation for becoming mutants. The [[Bush Rangers (Earth-616)|'Bush Rangers']] were an half-success, as the thirteen survivors had indeed developed shape-shifting abilities, but the mental control attempt on them failed and they gone rogue. They were all terminated by the media-driven mutant team X-Force. * All mutants of Earth-1610 and it alternatives futures have been created the US government weapons project, in Canadian facilities. This reality's Wolverine was the very first mutant, the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting slowly the populations and turning them in mutants. 's '"New Mutants"]] * After M-Day, Forge created a new kind of mutant to save the mutants race. Using human DNA, cybernetics components and adding extra lots of chromosomes, he created triploid mutants (with three chromosome of each kind instead of two for regular humans and mutants) with an X-Gene on Chromosome 66. He named them the New Mutants. When Forge launch his invasion plan, he and his mutants were seemingly projected into Earth-TRN113 threw a Ghost Box or destroyed by a laser blast. Forge somehow survived but no mention was made about his creations. As well as the 13s (see below), the Triploids mutants were invisible to Cerebra. Also see the list of Artificial Mutants (except for the Earth-1610's ones) Changelings According to Damian Tryp, Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo superior. Also known as Changelings, Killcrops or Replacement People, this category of mutants possess an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Madrox and Damian Tryp are the only "confirmed" Killcrops known, but many others can be considered as we, as Charles Xavier or the "Sixth Light" who displayed their telepathic abilities in the womb, Hope Summers who was detected at birth, Meggan or the Apocalypse Twins, who were physically-mutated at birth. Also see the list of Changelings. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Also see the list of Cheyarafim. Code-X The mutants classified Code-X (or Code X) are mutants with their X-Genes having turned them crazy. Both Professor X and Spike Freeman used that psychological classification, and both of them considered that as threats who had to be killed. Doop (without being a confirmed mutant) and Wolverine were both considered as Code-X by Xavier and Freeman, caused by misinterpretation of "symptoms" induced by the Pink Lady illusions. Their condition was referred as Code-X Fever, and they were finally cleared off. The only confirmed Code-X was [[Timmy Glenn (Earth-616)|Timmy Glenn, Aka '''Corkscrew']], who was killed by Doop. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves ''cultural mutants despite not having powers. The depowered mutants remained unaffiliated with any group, but some banded together to form groups like the Former Order of Mutants, a new formation of the New Warriors, or the terrorist group X-Cell. Countless of depowered mutants were also part of the Clan Akkaba or joined it in hope to be saved by Apocalypse, but were eventually thanked and terminated by the Apocalypse Twins Uriel and Eimin, at least in the North Pole, Guatemala and Himalayas Akkaba's community. Some of them were interviewed by Sally Floyd for her "ex-Mutants diaries". There is some implication that former mutants are more likely to have mutant offspring. Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Pans, Rems and Dregs Depowered mutants are generally (after the Decimation) divided into two categories: * Pans stands for P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Beak, Lex, Latonya Jefferson and Prodigy. (Including then mutants who were never physically affected by their mutations) * ''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles, loosing controls over them. Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow, Ned Ralston and Blob. However, Elixir and Wolverine encountered two Dregs (see below) who seemingly still possessed their superhuman strength from their physical mutations. Among the mutants affected, some of them lose part or totally of their powers or X-Genes. Except for the categories presented precedently, there was many different M-Day results. Quite similar to the Rems, some mutants kept their powers with a total loss of control over them, as Tony Romeo. Black Tom Cassidy had only his plant-like further mutation affected, but seemingly kept his other powers. Some depowered Rems Morlocks, proclaimed themselves the Dregs, feeling outcasted from both the mutants and humans, and from the Morlocks. The only referenced Dreg is Eva. X-Cise users More recently, the X-Cise was developed by Marcus Glove and the I.B.S.S. (under Red Skull influence, using Charles Xavier's powers). Contrary to other cures, this one doesn't affect the X-Gene, but instead target the brains, making the user unable to use his powers by brain-damaging him. He is so "depowered" in application, but theoretically still powered. The only known user of the X-Cise is Clement Wilson, aka Ruckus, but many others mutants have gone though it. Repowered mutants A few former mutants were re-powered by various processes. Some were re-powered by Celestials gifts. Polaris, Gazer, Sunfire re-powered by Apocalypse celestial technology while Magneto was re-powered by using the product of the "lobotomization of the Celestial Dreamer" in an experiment with the Master of Evolution. Several mutants were re-powered by the use of the Terrigen Mists stolen from the Inhumans by Quicksilver. However, these re-powered mutants suffered with their powers enhanced beyond the control of their users. Only two beings maybe retained their powers from the Mists: Quicksilver and his daughter, Luna. Others sundry processes for re-powering mutants include the Scarlett Witch's reverted Decimation spell to restore Rictor's powers, Chamber's regaining his powers after Legion's Age of X reality alteration, Charles Xavier by approaching the nexus of the realities in M'Kraan Crystal, or Thornn, Feral and Wildchild who were re-powered by Romulus, using an unknown process. And still a few others such as Stacy-X or Tarot (resurrected during Necrosha's events) were re-powered without any explanation. No former mutants have yet regained their powers lost on M-Day after the dispersion of the Phoenix. Also see the list of Re-powered Mutants 'Dominant Species/Lupine' Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species. Additionally, Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Wolfsbane, Feral and Wolf Cub. 'Externals' The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. The only Externals still alive are the supposed but and unconfirmed [[Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)|'Cannonball']], and the clone of Apocalypse, [[En Sabah Nur (Evan Sabahnur) (Earth-616)|'Genesis']]. Also see the list of Externals. 'Genoshan Mutates' The Genoshan Mutates are mutants transformed by the genoshan government and the Genegineer David Moreau as slaves for different purpose, as energy-creators or guards for example. Also see the List of Genoshan Mutates. ''Homo insectus'' It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria and her clones are the only known individuals possessing this gene to be a mutant, forming the Homo insectus subspecies. To be noted that Spider-Man also possess the insect gene, but is a Mutate and not a mutant. he isn't so classified among the Homo insectus. [[:Category:Homo Insectus|List of the known Homo insectus]]. ''Homo supreme'' It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo supreme. Latent Mutants Latent Mutants are mutants (or individuals claiming to be mutants) who carry the X-Gene in its inactive form and thus do not manifest any powers, or those powers are emerging and are yet to be stabilized . They can be however detected as mutants. One of the X-Ceptionals claimed as an explanation that his mutant gene was recessive. 'Neo' The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of the Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries. The only recorded possible living Neo is [[Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)|'Shadowcat']], who was believed to be one of them by Seth. Also see the list of Neo. 'Neyaphem' The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or de-powered. Also see the list of Neyaphem. 'Non-Human Mutants' Please find here the full article on [[Non-Human Mutants|'Non-Human Mutants']]. See also: *''List of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones).'' Omega Level Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega. Vulcan by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy and Franklin Richards by Celestials. Proto-Mutants It has been revealed that there is a whole different species of Mutant that are "less evolved" than the certain Mutant. It is unknown how long they been around but the but the test on the DNA show that it's 1700 years old. They are known possess variants of powers. S-Factor Mutants Some of the mutants from Earth-9047 possess the S-Factor, granting to them, in addition of mutant powers, an amazing raise in the sales of any comic-book starring or guest-starring them (and generating great sales to the X-Persons comics). The villains are concerned as well by this effect, but cannot possess their own series nor gain money from royalties. The S-Factor is also present in Oarlock, a being close to the mutant Technarch Warlock, although his alien or human origin hasn't been confirmed. . =Miscellaneous= . | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Leader of the Mutant Revolution, former leader of the mutant nation on the Utopia * Wolverine (Logan) - Headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning | Notes = * There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. ** Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens Sapiens and known as Homo Sapiens Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. ** Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. ** The term mutant is often confused to intend or designate mutate, both by characters and by authors. ** In the same way, they are sometimes confused with the Inhumans (an other humanity off-shot) or with the Warpies, children and babies mutated by unstable extra-dimensional energies. Those two kind develop random powers and appearances, as the mutants. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Mutant (Marvel Comics) | Comicvine = mutant/12-40656/ | Links = *List of Homo superior *Homo sapiens (Humans) *Homo mermanus (Atlanteans) *Homo inhumanus (Inhumans) *Homo aeternus (Eternals) *Homo deviare (Deviants) *Shi'ar *Celestials *Proposition X *Decimation *Registration Acts }} Category:Mutants Category:Homo sapiens